mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Fishing has a chance of finding useful loot and abilities to get catches more often. There is also the shake ability, which allows you to retrieve mob drops from mobs without having to kill them. child skill salvage Ranks Instead of being based directly off skill level like most skills, fishing uses a rank value that determines the strength of most abilities. There are 8 ranks in fishing that are unlocked through obtaining certain levels. : *Note: the fishing level required increments by 125, but rank 6 (625-699) and rank 7 (700-874) do not match this pattern. Abilities 'Treasure Hunting' Treasure Hunting is an ability that has a chance to give you useful items when you attempt to fish. Note: Server admins can tweak the plugin configuration to add or remove certain objects to specific tiers and levels. 'Magic Hunter' Magic Hunter is an ability that allows armor and tools obtained from Treasure Hunter to be enchanted, chances of which are shown in the table below. Some servers disable this skill, as it gives rare items, which can be farmed. Note: With Magic Hunter it's possible to catch tools or armor that have impossible enchants, such as Silk Touch and Fortune together or Smite and Bane of Arthropods together. 'Master Angler' As of the 1.7 update, Master Angler is unlocked at level 125 (by default) and allows you to receive 2 different multipliers for your bite chance. By default your bite chance is 0.2% per tick. There are 20 ticks per second, but due to lag, ticks don't happen uniformly, and on laggier servers, one may have a harder time catching fish. You can multiply your bite chance by 2 by default by either being in a river or ocean biome, or being in a boat. These do stack, and your bite chance can go up to 0.8% because your bite chance was doubled twice. With rain, you can increase your bite chance even more. Keep in mind that in this case, lag refers to the ticks per second, which is made obvious by the rate at which entities move. If you can break a block and it takes a while to pop off as an item after breaking it, it means the server's game loop, the ticks, was slow and thus the block didn't update. Mobs also tend to move very slowly with constant lag, but lag spikes result in you not affecting anything and mobs suddenly fast forwarding to catch up for missed ticks. (Often resulting in death if outside and vulnerable) 'Shake' Shake is an ability that allows the player to get items from mobs by hooking them with a fishing rod. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob. However this reduces the durability of the fishing rod drastically. The fishing rod, when used in this method, will always deal damage equivalent to 25% of the maximum health of the mob. Keep this in mind when fighting tougher creatures (such as Iron Golems), as a single shake will deal a considerable amount of damage. If fighting tiny magma cubes it will kill the mob. You also have a small chance of getting that item a monster had, for example an iron shovel or golden armor. Note: Spamming your fishing rod can cause a kraken to spawn. You will lose your fishing rod forever. 'Fisherman's Diet' Improves hunger restored from fished food This ability increases the number of hunger units regenerated by consuming fish. It is measured in ranks increasing once every 200 levels, each rank increasing hunger regeneration by one unit (a single unit being half of a piece of meat on the hunger bar). This caps at level 1000, each 200 levels gained for fishing = (1/5) Fisherman's Diet rank. EXP gain Category:PvE Category:Skills Category:Gathering Skills